


Ite, Missa Est

by being_alive



Series: Mini-Fics [9]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: The words on the document in front of him are starting to blur and bleed and blend together, and with a sigh, Escalus closes his eyes and rubs his temples in a futile attempt to get his growing headache to lessen in intensity.





	Ite, Missa Est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellenoruschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/gifts).

> I'm sorry this is so short, but content is content, I guess?

The words on the document in front of him are starting to blur and bleed and blend together, and with a sigh, Escalus closes his eyes and rubs his temples in a futile attempt to get his growing headache to lessen in intensity. He's been working for hours now, but yet it seems that for every document he finishes, two more unfinished ones appear in its place.

"You should come to bed," a voice says from the doorway. The voice is familiar, but at the same time Escalus can't help but to startle slightly, simply because of how unexpected it is to hear it, when he hadn't been expecting to, but really, he knows he shouldn't be that surprised.

"What time is it?" Escalus asks, lowering his hands and opening his eyes before looking over at the person from whom the voice originally came. The person standing just inside the doorway is familiar to him as well, and Escalus is sure he'd recognize that fond yet concerned smile and those dark robes anywhere.

"Late," Lawrence replies, simply, with a shrug. Escalus pushes the document aside before stretching, while also making his best attempt to ignore the godawful creaking noises his bones produce as he does so, and then asking, "If I'm still up because of paperwork, then what are you still doing up, Lawrence?"

Lawrence's smile widens as he replies, "Waiting for you to finish it, of course."

"Hypocrite," Escalus grumbles, without any real anger. Lawrence laughs before saying, his voice taking on a teasing tone, "I'm not quite so old as you, my prince."

Escalus resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead asks, without much fire, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that I'm able to handle tiredness better," Lawrence replies, amusement shining in his grey gaze.

Escalus doesn't bother to respond to that, and stands instead. As he does so, it suddenly hits him just how tired he is, and he grudgingly admits to himself that perhaps Lawrence does have a point, as much as he hates to concede it.

"How late is it truly?" Escalus asks, fighting back a yawn as he makes his way over to Lawrence.

"Nearly morning," Lawrence replies as he and Escalus leave the room.

"I see," Escalus says, wondering just how he let himself get so lost in his work, and together, he and Lawrence make their way from Escalus's study to the bedroom they share. It's not a long walk, thankfully, and before long they reach their destination. Lawrence kisses him, quickly and vaguely chastely, before going off to change into his nightclothes.

Escalus does the same, quickly, or as quickly as he can, changing from his princely garb into something far more comfortable before getting in bed. Escalus's head has barely met his pillow before he finds himself already drifting off to sleep. The last things Escalus is aware of before he drifts off to sleep are Lawrence's fond chuckle, and the feeling of one of Lawrence's hands smoothing over his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pleased to announce that this fic has been translated into Russian by ellenoruschka, the result of which can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8621303)!


End file.
